The Butterfly
by Polyphonic.Colours
Summary: This is a one shot about Bak Chan and my OC so yeah, it's BakXOC


**Important Note(s):**

**This one shot(along with all my other creations) was orginally posted in Quizilla using my Quizilla account, littleangelickitten. I felt like sharing my creations/stories with more people so I've decided to post this and the upcoming others here in . **

**Also, there will be a sequel for this due to it's ending and hopefully it'll be out anytime soon but I've been really busy balancing life and things so I dont think it's much possible *sighs* Anyways, keep and eye out for the sequel as it will be out in the future either ways!**

**Oh and the most important thing! **

"blahblahblah" = normal talking. '_blahblahblah' _= thoughts, "(blahblahblah)" = other language since I cant put in symbols here =o=.

[D Gray Man] The Butterfly [Bak Chan One Shot]

Spring filled with butterflies and flowers are Shunshuu Chou's favorite time of the year. Just like her name, Chou, she loves butterflies. Butterflies were always around her when she was young and lived in her homeland, Japan, before she was brought to the Black Order. They comforted her when she was sad, they made her smile and laugh, and all of her memories were filled with them, those beautiful, colorful and graceful winged insects. Her love for the butterflies made her love her Innocence too as it was similar to the butterflies.

When her Innocence, The Butterfly, is invoked, a pair of translucent black and dark purple butterfly wings would sprout out of Chou's back. She can fly and make black-purple butterflies which either explodes when it touches a moving object or spreads deadly poison into a living thing's body, appear out of nowhere. The Butterfly is a beautiful yet deadly Innocence.

Besides that, Chou too is a beautiful, graceful and kind person. Nobody has ever seen her angry or raise her voice. She's always willing to help anyone and she always does her jobs excellently. Those traits are what made men attracted to her but she wasn't interested in any of them except for one. That man was named Bak Chan, the head of the Asian Branch. What made Chou attracted to him wasn't only because he was a handsome man in Chou's eyes but because of the type of person he was. Even so, she knew very well about the fact that Bak Chan will never return her feelings as he is in love with Lenalee Lee, the beautiful younger sister of Komui Lee. It was upsetting to see him break into hives when he looks at a certain folder, the grey folder that was filled with Lenalee's pictures, fall over and Won catching him while saying the same phrase over and over, "Bak-sama, get yourself together." Chou's love is nothing but a one sided, unrequited love.

Chou's long purple hair swished behind her as she made her way, soundlessly, down the hallways of the Black Order. Her purple orbs were staring at the ground as she walked. She was upset at the sight she saw earlier when she passed by Bak Chan's temporally room in the European branch. He was staring at _that _greyfolder again with a dark red blush on his face. Chou passed many people without bumping into them as she made her way towards her room.

Chou silently shut the door behind her before sliding down, her back facing the door, and landed on her butt. Orbs of water, tears, spilled out of her eyes slowly, one by one dripped down her beautiful and flawless face. A lone butterfly flew into the room through the window in Chou's room. It fluttered around Chou, as if it was telling her to cheer up. Chou cracked a smile at the effort the butterfly had. Tears were still spilling out. Chou lifted her finger and allowed the butterfly to land and rest on it. "I'm an idiot aren't I little butterfly? I should let go of it but it seems that my wings have been pinned down by him," she whispered to the butterfly, her voice cracked. The butterfly looked up at her before spreading its wings and flew out of the window.

Suddenly, a knock came from the door. Chou got up quickly and rubbed away her tears with the sleeve of her Exorcist uniform. She put on a fake smile and opened the door, "Yes?" "Chou-chan! Komui wants to see us and some other Exorcists at the Science Department Research Room!" Lavi explains. "Ah, ok!" Chou answers as she exits her room and locks the door behind her. After that, the two of them made their way towards the Science Department. Lavi could definitely tell that Chou had been crying since her eyes were a little red but he kept silent and didn't question her.

Soon the two of them reached the entrance of the Science Department. They entered Research Room that was cluttered with papers and files as usual. Chou looked around her surroundings and found that the only Exorcists there were her, Lavi, Lenalee, Miranda, Krory, Allen and Kanda but what made her surprised was the fact that Bak Chan was there as well with Won behind him. "Alright Exorcists, the reason why I've called you here is because of the fact that we found an Innocence, The Flames of Melancholy, and its accommodator. Apparently, the accommodator isn't using her Innocence correctly; she's terrorizing villages with it," Komui sighs "Apparently, she's an orphan with a horrible past that made her do that. So I'll be sending you all along with Bak Chan and Won to retrieve the girl and her Innocence. Her location is in a small deserted gypsy village in south Romania," Komui continued, "You will all be going to south Romania tonight to find her and bring her back here to headquarters so pack whatever that's necessary and get ready for your journey. It's going to be tough and dangerous."

Right after Komui's little speech, he dismissed all of us. Everyone that's going for the mission headed towards their rooms to get ready and pack.

Night time soon reached. The Exorcists that were going for the mission, Bak Chan and Won were getting onto the boat that's going to bring them out of the Black Order and into the world below.

Chou had dipped her fingers into the water, watching them created ripples as the boat moved. "Chou?" Lavi called out her name softly to get her attention. "Hmm?" Chou made a sound as she look up from the water to Lavi who was sitting next to her. "I had checked every book there is in the Order about the Innocence we are looking for and none of them talked much about it. All of the books describe little about it and only states the terror that Innocence has brought to everything near it. Do you know anything about The Flames of Melancholy?" By that time, everyone on the boat had turned to their direction, interested in what Chou's reply will be. A sigh escaped Chou's lips as she turned her attention back to the waters. She had studied as much as she could about the Innocence, the Noahs, the Akumas, the Black Order, everything related to them for 4 years so her head was filled with both information from the books and from her researches. "The Flames of Melancholy is an Innocence that only chooses a person who has been depressed about his or her life since the day he or she is born as it knows what it's accommodator feels hence it's name. The accommodator can create flames and destroy whatever he or she wants with the Innocence. The flames can reach to more than 100 degrees depending on how deep its accommodator's hatred or depression is," Chou explains, not looking up from the waters at all. "The Flames of Melancholy has a knack of taking its accommodator's life away whenever it thinks that its accommodator is no longer depressed. The dead accommodator's body will never be found as there's nothing left but ashes waiting to be blown away by the wind. It is a selfish Innocence that craves attention and to be loved," Chou added. "An Innocence that kills its accommodator…I have never heard of that before," Lenalee says thoughtfully. "The Flames of Melancholy is special," Chou replied. "How do you know about this Chou?" Bak Chan asks with an eyebrow raised. A lonely smile crept up Chou's lips as she answers Bak Chan, "My older sister was once its accommodator. She was a depressed person who never found joy in her life until she heard that she was going to have a sister from our mother, she was overjoyed. Right after I was born, my mother died from lack of blood. Both I and my sister have never met our father, mother had told her that our father died a long time ago. I was placed under my sister's care. Once I turned 10, The Flames of Melancholy killed my sister right before my eyes. It was a horrible sight, her burning flesh, her blood spilling out from her wounds, her cries and her screams. Apparently, it was 'jealous' of the attention I was getting from my sister." The others were looking down while Kanda looked away after Chou answered Bak Chan's question. "I'm sorry," Bak Chan apologizes. "It's alright. It's the past now," Chou sent a comforting smile at him.

Days passed by quickly as Bak Chan, Won and the Exorcists got closer to the south of Romania. They had traveled by boat and on land to get to south Romania. Luckily, there were no Akumas in their way. Chou and Bak Chan's intelligence and information proved useful in their journey to find the accommodator of The Flames of Melancholy.

Screams and the sound of buildings crashing down grew louder as Bak Chan, Won and the Exorcists got closer to a village that was probably 49 miles away from their destination. Some of their eyes widened while some narrowed as they watch the scene in front of their eyes. The village they needed to cross to get to their destination was burning down. The surviving villagers were a few meters away from their burning village. They were screaming, crying, mourning and comforting each other at the lost of their home and family members. Chou's eyes narrowed more as they made out a figure. The figure was a girl with a melancholic look on her face. She had tears running down her cheeks and flames were burning everything around her.

Chou made her way towards the figure while invoking her Innocence on her way there incase a battle was needed. Familiar butterfly wings sprouted out of her back and many black-purple butterflies surrounded her. " (Who are you? Someone sent here by the villagers to kill me?)" The accommodator of The Flames of Melancholy asked. Nobody understood what she was talking about except for Chou. " (I was not sent here to kill you. I am here to help you and to explain to you about your current powers, accommodator of The Flames of Melancholy,)" Chou replied back in the accommodator's language. " (Why? Why should I listen to you? Why should I believe you? And why should I follow you?)" The girl asks. " (Because I am just like you,)" Chou answered. More tears fell down the girl's cheeks as she made her way towards Chou before falling onto her knees in front of Chou as more tears fell from the little girl's eyes. " (I believe you, please help me,)" she cried, her voice was cracked. Everyone could clearly see that she was suffering. A gentle smile graced Chou's lips as she bent down and pulled the sobbing girl into her arms. Words of comfort were whispered into the girl's ears as she slowly quiet down. Once the girl calmed down, Chou began explaining about the reason why she and her friends were here, the reason why The Flames of Melancholy chose her, the Black Order, the Exorcists, the Akumas, The Noahs, about everything. The girl listened attentively to all the words that came out of Chou's mouth.

When Chou had finished explaining, a smile was on the girl's lips as Chou helped her up. They made their way towards the chief of the village that the girl burned down. The girl apologized to him and the other villagers. Chou told them that money would be sent to the chief for the repairs of their village. After that, the two of them made their way towards the other Exorcists, Bak Chan and Won, who were watching everything. "Let's go home," Chou told them with a smile on her lips. The girl next to her smiled too. The others understood what Chou meant; the girl was willing to follow them. Smiles crept up their lips though Kanda's smile was a small one.

They all made their way back to the Headquarters. 'Chou…I'm impressed,' Bak Chan thought as he watched the purple haired Exorcist talk to the accommodator of The Flames of Melancholy in the girl's language.

Days had passed since the mission at Romania. The accommodator of The Flames of Melancholy, Miele, wasn't so depressed anymore but the Innocence decided to stay with her until the end of her time so both of them wouldn't be lonely anymore. Other than that, Miele appears to be attached to Chou as only she knew how to speak Miele's language though Miele could speak a few English words thanks to Chou teaching her.

"The five of you will be sent to the Asian Branch in China to help them destroy the newly appeared and increasing Akumas there," Komui states. Lenalee, Allen, Chou and Lavi nodded their heads in reply while Miele looked at Chou. "You all must to be extremely careful this time as there are a lot of level three Akumas and a few level fours. The Earl must have found a powerful Innocence there though our finders have confirmed that it isn't the 'Heart'," Komui continues, his eyes narrowed. "Which Noah are they being led by?" Miele asks with a hint of curiosity in her tone and eyes. "Apparently they are led by Jasdevi, Road and Tyki Mikk," Komui replies before letting out a sigh. "Oh and Kanda is already there, three Exorcists from the Asian Branch will be coming here to pick you up," Komui added.

Suddenly, a grey and blue swirling vortex like thing appeared out of thin air. Three people wearing Exorcists outfits, two females and a male, walked out of the portal before it disappeared. "Ah, I'm glad to see that you three were able to come here," Komui smiled at the three people. "It wasn't a problem. Being a witch comes in handy for the Exorcist job," one of the two females, a girl with blonde hair in loose curls that looked 15 and had blue eyes, smiled back to Komui. She had a silver metal pole attached to her back which Allen, Chou, Lenalee and Lavi assumed that it was her Innocence. The blonde girl turned around and smiled at the other five Exorcists in the room. "Hello, I'm Hikari Moriko from the Asian Branch. I'm half Japanese and half German. I'm the accommodator of Space and Time," She introduced herself. The other female, a girl with a pair of black cat ears on her head that had short black hair and black eyes who looked like she was 14, opened her mouth to introduce herself. "My name is Tsuki Kira from the Asian Branch. I'm the accommodator of Lycoris. It's nice to meet you all," she said with a smile on her lips. "My name is Toushi Kira, brother of Tsuki Kira. I'm the accommodator of The Abyss of Shadows," the male, a tall guy with the same hair color and eye color as Tsuki, introduced himself. He looked like he was 17.

"It's nice to meet you three. My name is Lenalee Lee, sister of Komui Lee and accommodator of the Dark Boots," Lenalee introduced herself back. "I'm Lavi. Nice to meet you," Lavi smiled at Tsuki, Hikari and Toushi. "Nice to meet you Tsuki, Toushi and Hikari. My name is Allen Walker," Allen introduced himself to the three. "And this is Timcanpy," he continued while pointing to Timcanpy who was resting on the top of his head. "My name is Shunshuu Chou, accommodator of The Butterfly. This is Miele, the accommodator of The Flames of Melancholy," Chou introduced herself and Miele with a smile on her lips. "It's nice to meet you all," Hikari, Toushi and Tsuki chorused. "Well, we shouldn't waste any more time now. This mission will last till we finished killing off all those Akumas. You don't have to pack anything, I'll send you five back once the mission is over," Hikari states while opening another portal before walking into it. Tsuki followed soon after along with Lavi, Allen, Chou, Miele, Lenalee and lastly Toushi. The portal closed behind Toushi right after he entered it.

Moving pictures and clocks were floating outside, around the transparent solid tunnel which acted as a walkway for the Exorcists as they walked through the portal. Allen, Lenalee, Lavi and Miele were looking at their surroundings in curiosity while Chou, Tsuki, Toushi and Hikari only looked forward. "I advise you all to not speak loudly, shout or better to not speak at all when you're in my portals as the vibrations from the sounds can crack the tunnel. Do not do anything violent such as fighting in here too. This tunnel is like fragile glass. Once you break it, crack it or even lay a scratch it, the tunnel with shatter and you'll all fall into different dimensions or times which can result in you never being born, death, distorting the time in the dimension or world you're in or receiving punishment from me _if_ I can actually find you in all these 609 dimensions, 8902 worlds, 73959128437459+/- pasts, 8529548726521+/- presents and 9348019203923+/- futures in each dimension," Hikari stated seriously. Allen and Lavi gulped in fear while Lenalee stared at Hikari's back with her eyes widened in shock at the numbers Hikari had stated. " ' " Miele mumbled above her breath but Tsuki's sensitive hearing caught her words. "Of course there are a lot of pasts, presents and futures, Miele," Tsuki answered softly while smiling at the little girl Exorcist making Miele jump slightly in shock. "You understand my native language…?" Miele asks quietly, making sure her voice wasn't loud so the vibration wouldn't crack the tunnel. "I found many exiting stories from your country in an ancient library at a castle a few months ago while I was on a mission. There was even a dictionary to help me understand your language there," Tsuki answered back in the same tone. Before anyone could question any further, Hikari shushed them. They were approaching closer to a bright white light. "This is the ends of our trip, once we go through the light, we'll be at the Asian Branch science department," Hikari states. Everyone nodded their heads. One by one, they made their way towards the light and walk into it. Hikari was the last to enter the light.

The workers in the science department of the Asian Branch greeted the Exorcists as they entered the room through Hikari's portal. The portal closed up after Hikari exited it. "Glad to see that you all made it here safely," Bak Chan greeted the Exorcists without looking up from a clipboard he had in his hand. "Yeah," Toushi agreed. "Now, it's time to have some fun and save Akuma souls~" A female's voice sang from above the European Branch Exorcists, Bak Chan, Tsuki, Toushi and Hikari. "Stop fooling around Jia Wern," Bak Chan stated seriously without looking up from his clipboard. "Hmph!" Jia Wern made a sound in reply as she jumped down from her seat on the railings. She turned around and grinned at the European Exorcists, "As you heard from Bak Chan, my name is Jia Wern and no it's not Jia or Wern only it's Jia Wern as my full name is Khor Jia Wern. I'm from Malaysia. Now, let's kick some Noahs' and Akumas' asses!"

The sky turned grey as Bak Chan, Chou, Miele, Tsuki, Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, Hikari, Toushi and Jia Wern approached the battleground. Clashing weapons, blood, tears, shouts, cries, the sounds of war could be heard and seen form miles away. "Many of the Asian Branch's Exorcists are fighting the Akumas now," Bak Chan spoke.

Suddenly, a level four Akuma appeared in front of them. Before anyone could react the Akuma leapt towards them in a great speed but failed to harm anyone as Tsuki had shot it in the forehead with Lycoris, her silver Jericho 941 with three red spider lilies decorating the handle weapon-type Anti-Akuma weapon. As soon as the bullet made contact with the Akuma's forehead, the Akuma turned into ashes and the soul was set free from its chains. "Woah…" Allen gaped at Tsuki. "How? Are you really that strong Tsuki? A single bullet from Lycoris is able to kill a level four Akuma," Lavi mumbled. "I'll answer your questions later. It's time to fight now!" Tsuki shouted before running towards the battleground while killing thirteen Akumas with Lycoris. Toushi followed in suit and slashed the Akuma's heads off with The Abyss of Darkness, his fully black in color kantana that was emitting a black glow weapon-type anti-Akuma weapon. Hikari and Jia Wern nodded at each other before running towards the battleground and killed four Akumas in one go together. The European Exorcists followed soon after and the war continued with more Exorcists to help each other fight the Akumas.

Hours had passed as the Exorcists fought against the Akumas. The large amount of Akumas had decreased as time passed. Now it was only down to Jasdevi, Road, Tyki and a few level four and level three akumas. Allen, Kanda and Tsuki fought Tyki while Lavi, Miele and Lenalee fought Jasdevi and Hikari, Jia Wern and Toushi fought Road. The other Asian Branch Exorcists fought with the remaining Akumas but both Chou and Bak Chan were no where to be seen. Even so, everyone stood on their ground and was determined to defeat their enemies.

More hours passed, the Akumas and Jasdevi were killed but Road escaped. It was only down to Tyki who was injured but he merely smirked at the situation. He started running towards the woods surrounding everyone at a quick speed. The Exorcists ran after him. It was a wild goose chase.

Akumas appeared as the Exorcists ran after Tyki. Allen, Kanda, Miele and Lavi continued to chase after Tyki while the others stayed behind to kill off the appearing Akumas. The one who were still chasing Tyki didn't stopped running, their eyes narrowed as they and Tyki got closer to a cliff. Two figures, Chou and Bak Chan, were near the cliff. They were fighting off a small but strong group of level three Akumas. As the Exorcists and Tyki got closer to Chou and Bak Chan, only two level three Akumas were left fighting with Chou and Bak Chan. "Chou, Bak Chan watch out!" Allen shouted after he quickly understood what Tyki had intended to do. But it was too late; more Akumas had appeared and blocked Kanda, Miele, Lavi and Allen's path. They fought them off in vain but their effort was lost. Tyki and Chou were fighting but he had disappeared after more level three and a few level four Akumas appeared to fight with Chou and Bak Chan. Bak had been injured heavily during the previous battles and Chou was running out of energy. Thousands of familiar black-purple butterflies appeared and exploded when they touched the Akumas.

"Shit!" Everyone heard Bak Chan shout. They turned their attention to the source of his voice. Their eyes widened at the sight of him falling of the cliff as one of the Akumas who had been heavily injured by Chou's butterflies had pushed him off the cliff. "Bak Chan!" Chou shouted out Bak's name. She quickly called out more of her butterflies to fight with the Akumas along with Allen, Lavi, Kanda and Miele before jumping off the cliff and falling down, towards the direction of Bak Chan's falling body. By the time Chou managed to grab Bak Chan's hand, her butterfly wings were slowly fading. Chou quick pulled Bak Chan towards her and flew back up to the cliff.

When they were back up at the cliff, the Akumas were all gone. Allen and Lavi helped Chou carry Bak Chan's body only solid ground. Suddenly, Chou coughed up blood; she clenched her fists and gritted her teeth in pain. She had overused her Innocence and now The Butterfly was dying. "Deactivate your Innocence now Chou! Deactivate it! The Butterfly has been overused and you'll die if you keep it invoked!" Miele cried out. She had tears streaming down her cheeks as she continued panicking in fear. She didn't want to lose the person who was like a mother to her nor did she want to loose her savior. Chou tried to deactivate her Innocence but couldn't since she kept coughing out blood. The others started panicking too though Kanda didn't really show it. Bak Chan forced him body to move. He sat up while wincing in pain. He pulled Chou towards him and whispered, "Deactivate your Innocence while I try to force air into from your lungs." Chou nodded her head while coughing up more blood. Bak Chan crashed his lips onto hers and forced air into her lungs. Everyone's eyes widened at his actions. Chou quickly deactivated her Innocence and blacked out. Bak Chan wiped Chou's blood from his mouth with his sleeve before falling backwards, tried and slightly conscious. Allen managed to catch him in time before his head hit the ground.

A groan escaped Bak Chan's lips as he opened his eyes and got up from what seems like a bed. 'Oh wait, it _is _a bed,' he thought sarcastically. He found himself covered in bandages, on top of a white bed in the infirmary of the Asian Branch. He looked around and found many other Exorcists of the Asian Branch whom were injured during the battle in neighboring beds along with Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee, Miele and Chou, who was lying on the bed next to his. A blush crept up his cheeks as he thought about what he did to save Chou. "Thank God everyone is asleep since it's still dark outside…" He mumbled above his breath before lying back down onto his bed, the blush still covering his cheeks. 'I'm in love with Lenalee not Chou so why am I like this?' He asked himself mentally even though he already knew the answer. A sigh escaped his lips. 'It's late now, I should sleep anyways. I'll think about it tomorrow…' was Bak Chan's last thought before his eye lids dropped and he fell into peaceful slumber.

Bak Chan opened his eyes again. Morning had approached and many of the Exorcists were awake in the infirmary room. He sat up. "Bak, you're awake!" Lenalee cried out happily. Bak could only smile. It was weird how he didn't break out into hives. Bak turned his attention to the bed next to him. Miele was kneeling next to it and clutching Chou's hand tightly. She looked as if she was mumbling prayers for the sleeping Chou.

The door of the infirmary opened suddenly. Tsuki, Toushi, Hikari and Jia Wern entered. They weren't injured at all which surprised Lavi, Allen, Lenalee, Miele and Kanda. A giggle escaped Tsuki's lips. "Don't be surprised," she said. "What are you doing here, Tsuki, Toushi and Hikari?" Lenalee questions. "To heal the injured of course!" Jia Wern replied. "Well, minus me. I'm just visiting. I don't have awesome powers like them," she added with a pout. "I'm visiting too. Only Tsuki and Hikari have those powers," Toushi stated before taking a seat on a chair while Jia Wern made her way towards a few Asian Branch Exorcists to chat with them. Toushi watched as Tsuki and Hikari went from bed to bed and healed the heavily injured Exorcists first.

"What are you?" Lavi asks straightforwardly. Tsuki froze for a moment before a small sad smile crept up her lips as she continued healing Lavi's wounds. Once she finished healing all his wounds, she moved on to Allen who was on the bed next to Lavi. Lavi watched her movements. She hadn't reply Lavi at all. After healing Allen's wounds, Allen thanked her. Tsuki nodded her head in reply before taking a seat on Allen bed since she had nobody else to heal. "I'm human," she suddenly said, catching Lavi, Allen and even Kanda's –who was on the bed opposite of Lavi- attention. "Or should I say I _was _human," she corrected herself. Her cat ears twitched. Everybody in the room was now silent. The Asian Branch Exorcists had all heard about Tsuki's past before. It was horrible, sad and moving. Toushi's bangs covered his eyes. He hated how he wasn't able to find Tsuki sooner but Tsuki was never angry at him for that. Hikari bit her lip and clenched her skirt. She knew she couldn't have done something to save Tsuki in the past she couldn't interfere and if she did, the present of them together, Tsuki reuniting with Toushi and their memories wouldn't have existed.

"Before I talk about my past once again, no I am not angry at anyone, the past is the past. I look forward to the future and cherish my present so please, don't hate yourself," Tsuki swung her legs, her cat ears twitched and a smile was on her lips. Tears escaped Hikari's eyes even though she was smiling along with Tsuki. Toushi was smiling too. Everyone who had heard about Tsuki's past before was smiling. They all loved Tsuki for how she was and how she thought about everything happening around her. She was the light of hope in their lives. "When I was four, I was kidnapped by strangers in my homeland, Japan. Toushi was at a house of his friend's that time. Those strangers had murdered our parents and burnt down the house with their bodies. I didn't know where I was brought to, that time I could only see darkness as I was blindfolded. After that, I didn't know how much time passed, the blindfold was removed and I could see tanks, drums of acid, boxes, papers, everything belonging in a lab surrounding me. Scientists were mumbling things, shouting, injecting liquids into me, all of them had sinister and crazed looks on their faces. Even though they were inserting needles I didn't feel any pain at all. I was scared that I didn't dare to move and let them do as they pleased. They were all mad," Tsuki shuddered. "Years passed, I turned eleven years old, I was still in their hands and labeled as a success of many experiments. One day, I don't know what day it was as I had been locked in that experiment room for all my life and had never seen the sky, they were experimenting on me as usual," Tsuki looked down at her hands. "This time it was a different experiment than the usual expe-" she was cut off by Allen. "The usual?" his eyes narrowed. "Ah, the usual experiments were to give me inhuman powers like healing abnormally fast, memorizing a lot of information and never forget them, being able to talk to animals and so on. This time they decided to inject DNA into me, a black cat's DNA. It was the most painful experiment I have ever gone through. My eyes were golden cat eyes, cat ears and a cat's tail grew out of my body. My nails grew longer, fangs grew and my senses heightened. Once they were satisfied, the injected the antidote. My eyes turned back to their original self. The cat tail disappeared and my nails returned to their normal length but the ears, the fangs only shrunk a little and my heightened senses remained. The scientists were frustrated. They quickly labeled me as a reject and were about to kill me but couldn't. Sirens surrounded the building; police men entered the room and cuffed the scientists. I was brought out of the building and reunited with my brother. After that, we were living with a friend of his. That friend's parents were really kind and nice. But our life there was only for a few months before we got our Innocence and was discovered by the Black Order. And so, I've been here ever since I was eleven." When Tsuki finished explaining about her past, many had tears in their eyes as they had been imagining all the pain she had gone through. "I'm sorry," Lavi apologized. "It's alright. What's in the past stays in the past," Tsuki smiled at him before hopping off of Allen's bed.

"That's horrible." Everyone jumped at the sound of Chou's voice. Apparently she had woken up and was listening to Tsuki explain the whole time. "Chou! You're awake!" Miele cried out happily and hugged her. "Ouch…Miele, I may have been healed by Hikari but my back hurts…" Chou mumbled. Miele immediately released her grasp and apologized. Some of the people in the infirmary laugh while others smiled; even Kanda had a small smile on his lips. Everyone was fine, healed and awake now.

Days had passed since the battle. The European Exorcists had stuck around the Asian Branch since that day to help check around the area if there were any loose Akumas. Chou smiled at the sight of Tsuki, Allen and Lavi chatting together happily. The three had gotten really close to each other. 'On the other hand….' Chou sighed. Bak Chan had been avoiding her. 'I'm pretty sure I didn't do anything wrong except for the…' Chou's eyes widened in realization. A small blush crept up her cheeks. "It couldn't be because of that kiss was it..?" Chou mumbled to herself.

A sigh escaped out of Bak Chan's lips. Never had he thought that avoiding Shunshuu Chou was such a hard task. 'Wait, why _am _I avoiding her anyways? I did nothing wrong, I only saved her and The Butterfly's life,' Bak told himself mentally. _'__You're avoiding her because you don't want those feelings towards Chou to be true~' _a voice in his head sang. 'Shut up,' he thought back. '_You can ask me to shut up all you want but what I'm saying is _so _true~! So you'll bound to admit you're _finally_ awakened feelings to Shunshuu Chou~! Forget about Lenalee, she has an eye on someone already. Chou's a better choice~! Anyways, I'm not some mind reader in your head, idiot, I'm your conscious telling you what to do cause I cant sit and watch anymore.' _The voice in his head said before disappearing. "Forget about Lenalee huh…?"Bak mumbled to himself, "As if I can forget about my love for Lenalee _that _fast." Another sigh escaped his lips before he continued his work.

After days of making sure everything was back to normal in China, it was time for the European Exorcists to head home. Farewells and good byes were exchanged between the European Exorcists and many of the Asian Exorcists. Once they were done with their farewells, Allen, Kanda, Lavi, Miele, Lenalee and Chou watched as Hikari, Tsuki and Toushi approached them. "Are you all ready to head back to your home?" Toushi smiled at them as they nodded in reply. Chou was only silent, she hadn't talk to Bak Chan at all since that day and now she wasn't able to say good bye to him. Chou watched Hikari as she opened a portal. Everything and everyone in the background seemed to be muted. Toushi entered the portal first and was soon followed by Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Lenalee and Miele. A sad smile crept up Chou's lips. Tsuki kept quiet and entered the portal. She knew what Chou was feeling since she had gone through love before. Chou had her head down and made her way towards the portal reluctantly. Hikari looked at Chou pitifully before entering the portal after Chou and closed the portal behind them.

The journey back to the European Branch in the portal was silent. Nobody spoke up as they were either afraid of the tunnel breaking or they understood how Chou was currently feeling.

Once they reached the end of the tunnel, the entered the bright light and found themselves back in the science department of the European Branch. Komui was literally prancing around Lenalee happily. "We'll be going now," Hikari smiled at the members of the European Branch. Both Allen and Lavi were looking downcast after hearing what Hikari said. A smile made its way up Tsuki's lips as she hugged the two males and even Kanda whom had slowly hugged her back. They had gotten really close. "Don't worry," Tsuki giggled. "I'll visit you all whenever I don't have missions," she continued while waving at them before entering the portal. Toushi smiled at all of them before following his sister into the portal. "Don't worry Chou, I have a feeling that you'll be seeing Bak much more sooner than you think and there will be a good result from it," Hikari whispered into Chou's ear before winking at her and entering the portal. After Hikari entered, the portal closed. Chou could only repeat Hikari's words in her head. She had a light blush on her cheeks. She knew what Hikari meant as Hikari _is _the Time Guardian and a portal witch so she much have seen and knew about the future already. Chou couldn't help but get her hopes up and a huge smile crept up her lips. 'I'll be waiting for what you have said to come true, Hikari,' Chou thought before walking off towards the direction of her room with a small skip in each of her steps while humming happily.


End file.
